Milo
Milo was raised in one of the smaller hunting clans near Gilendor, between the Oharst ridge and the realm of giants. The hunting clans are famous for their chosen trade, hunting and harvesting the giant beasts of Gilendor. Of course, there were other hunting clans spread throughout Laetus, as monsters and beasts exist in all areas of the land. However, all of these hunter clans stem from the Central Clans of Gilendor. Milo was born human, with the characteristic traits of those in the Gilendor Clans; broad shoulders, dark skin, great height, and broad features. They are built similarly to Samoan people of earth. The women of the hunter clans are built similarly, appearing almost Amazonian. They are hunters just the same as the men, and are held to the same standards. Despite the natural born size of hunters, not one would be able to survive hunting the giant beasts as a human. As such, in addition to rigorous training, all hunters undergo the Ritual of the Black Blood, where a hunter that has come of age consumes the blood of a Roc, a giant falcon-like bird of prey. To most, consuming this blood is deadly. However, all hunters are trained and prepared from the time they are able to wield a weapon to survive this ritual. As such, blood does not kill them, and in fact grants them with superhuman strength, speed, durability, senses, and combat awareness. All of the hunter clans worship the Arbiter, the patron deity of the Salamanders, and the creator of the Roc. The fact that the Roc is a creation of the Arbiter is what grants those who drink its blood their abilities. The Hunter Clans of Gilendor have the closest ties with the Salamanders, not only due to their proximity, but also their shared Goddess. They often trade with and spar with Salamanders. Each hunter clan has its own set of tattoos, acting as badges of honor and status symbols. On the left forearm of each hunter is the first beast they killed alone, and is the mark of a fully fledged hunter. On Milo’s left forearm is the stylized tattoo of a Nemean, a giant lion with an impenetrable hide. A Nemean is a particularly difficult kill, and Milo having killed it alone as his first kill is a testament to his skill as a hunter. He even wears the indestructible pelt as fur armor across his chest and as a kind of cape. Other tattoos are on the other arm, legs, head, neck, chest, and back, with their location and image telling their own unique story. The tattoos on the chest are feats of strength, those on the back pertain to the family. The tattoos on the head denote a hunters personality and disposition. All hunters are masters of virtually every style of combat, armed and unarmed, and are skilled with a variety of weapons. Milo prefers a large dual bladed glaive, and utilizes a high speed, flurry style of fighting. After years of success in his clan, Milo was offered the position of chief. However, he declined, feeling that he was a better warrior than leader. Still, he felt he had outgrown his small hunting clan, and wanted to strike out into the south. Like many of his clan, Milo chose an animal to accompany him on his journeys and hunts. Many of the clan choose wolves, big cats, eagles, small monsters, or even miniature dragons. The miniature dragons, despite their assumed power, are actually quite weak, lacking the strength of limb or mind of true dragons, but maintain their somewhat sedentary lifestyle. Most often they sleep curled up on their master's shoulders. Milo chose a different animal companion to be his own, the banshee owl, which he named Chil. The banshee owl is similar to earth's screech owl, but far larger, and more intelligent. It has a similar screech as earth's owl, but far more powerful, and is capable of stunning prey. They are generally highly spirited, and avoid contact with any other than their nest mate. Milo was able to bond with the banshee owl during his first solo hunt. He had been alone in the forest, having made a fresh kill of rabbit, when the owl, apparently starving, attacked his recent kill. The ended up sharing the rabbit, and the owl followed him ever since. Milo had Chil outfitted with light armor, enough to protect her from some of the damage of battle, but not so much that it would weigh her down in flight.